


Let's Watch A Movie.

by Magicant257



Category: Gravity Falls, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicant257/pseuds/Magicant257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently moving into the sleepy town of Gravity falls, Panda tries to settle in and make some friends in his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Watch A Movie.


    One month. Its been one month since the bears moved into this sleepy town of Gravity Falls.  
    
    It was morning in the cave, the sunlight peaked through the mirrors illuminating the whole kitchen.  
    
    Panda grumbled some unintelligible whines covering his face from the harsh rays.  
    
    Looking over at Grizz a small sad look came on his face.  
    
    Every since they came here Grizz was like a complete human friend magnet!  
    
    Making friends from left to right everyone seemed to really like him.  
    
    "Grizz?" He quietly croaked rubbing his paws.  
    
    "Yeah bro?" He said taking in another forkful of syrup drenched pancake.  
    
    "How do you...you know...make friends so easily? It seems like you can just make friends just by looking at them!"  
    
    Grizz stopped mid bite and dropped his fork. Both Ice and Grizz looked at him mouth agape.  
    
    "...Bro your talking about friends here and not on your..face novel? Or tweeter? Right?"  
    
    "No way bro! Im not talking about internet friends!" Panda hissed in response an embarrassed pink blush beginning to spread across his face.  
    
    "Ah sorry Pan Pan! No need to fret! Making friends is easy! All you have to do is find nice people relaxing in the forest and talk to them like a close friend. They may be uncomfortable but they’ll quickly grow to be rad friends with you!"  
    
    Panda gave an unsure scowl and looked over to his younger brother.  
    
    "Ice bear suggests force." The laconic bear monotonously said handing Panda his fire axe.  
    
    Panda eyes widened and he let out a nervous laugh putting down his axe.  
    
    "T-That wont be necessary bro."  
    
    Grizz then cut in putting a paw on his younger brother shoulder.  
    
    "How about you go on a nature walk and try to think it out? You may even meet someone in the woods!"  
    
    Grizz smiled putting a sunhat on Panda's head before sitting back down.  
    
    "O-okay, thanks brother!" Panda beamed.  
    
    Picking his phone up off the table he went out the door.  
    
    Beginning into the forest his eyes went glued to his phone.  
    
    Typing on his phone to bring up the app he began to make a status boasting about going on a walk when he felt himself crash into something hard. Causing him to stumble back and hold his head.  
    
    Blinking into clearer vision he looked down to realize he didn’t run into a THING it was a PERSON!  
    
    "Oh my gosh im so so sorry! I-I...um.. Im so.."  
    
    The panda quickly shot out apologies, frantic stammering was all he could do as his shaking paws were indecisive whether to help him up or respect his personal space.  
    
    "Ah its okay just help me find my glasses." The aged man finally spoke up, his voice was a bit deep and a bit professional.  
    
    Finding it next to the man's leg he handed it to him.  
    
    "Again im so so sorry! Let me help you up." He offered a paw to him.  
    
    "There wont be an-"  
    
    Looking up at the bear with clear vision his eyes widened.  
    
    A look of curiosity and wonder filling his eyes as he dusted himself off and stood up.  
    
    "G-Greetings! The name is Stanford Pines."  
    
    He offered a six fingered hand for Panda to shake.  
    
    Looking at Stanford’s fingers in shock which turned to awe he brought his paw into Stanford’s hand grabbing his paw and placing his hand on top of it.  
    
    "You wouldn't mind letting me record some research of you in my journal would you? Your a really fascinating creature." He softly asked not breaking his eye contact him.  
    
    Panda just stared at Stanford and then his hand. His deep yet soft voice and gentle but firm grasp made him putty in his arms.  
    
    "O-Okay sure."  
    
    He blushed looking at him back in the eyes and almost getting lost.  
    
    His trance was broken when Stanford pulled his paw beginning to lead him toward the shack.  
    
    Entering in Panda was surprised to see a bunch of people already in there?!  
    
    But what really caught him was the man helping the large talking mass of people.  
    
    His neatly buttoned suit and black dress pants went in contrast with his rough and rugged face.  
    
    While it wasn’t bad the panda thought he could brighten up a bit more.  
    
    He suddenly saw the man look over to them and point to Stanford.  
    
    "And if you guys look behind ya, you'll see the great Dr mystery! Hear him recite the elements of the periodic table in french!"  
    
    Panda eyes widened, turning to Stanford with a tiny grin,  
    
    "Whoa Stanford you can do that?! That’s really....amazing! You must be really smart!"  
    
    The rowdy group of people fell silent hearing Panda talk. An awkward wave of silence filled the room. Their attention went to the bear, gentle murmurs filled the room and grew in intensity with fascination.  
    
    They crowded the bear chattering loudly.
    “Wow! This is new! I never seen anything like this!”  
    
    “He’s so cute I wonder how much it costs to talk to him?”  
    
    Some various people from the crowd asked. And the man recently talking to them took advantage of the situation.
    “Ah! That’s Mr Mystery? Uh..Pet! He taught him too talk and walk and do things like any of ya would do! Just pay 50 dollars to pet him and for adults..60 bucks!”
    Quickly money began to just pile into the man’s hand as he began to overfill in his pockets and barely stay in his crossed arms.
    As the people began to circle around him Panda let out a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his head until he heard Stanford shout out.
    “Fellow people! Err..my talking pet bear has to go take a nap? Come over here and let me guess what age ALL of you will be when you die!”
    He began pushing him away from the crowd and promptly to the living room.  
    
    “Stay here.” He whispered lowly to him before going back to the excited crowd.
    Going over to a comfortable spot on the floor he sat down and watched Ford talk to the mass of people, enveloped for a moment before going over to his phone and checking it.
    Suddenly he heard a deep gravely voice ask him from behind,”So...what are ya? Are ya some type of monster mutant thing?”
    Panda turned around to look at the man his face showing plenty of hurt by the stranger’s harsh words.
    “Mutant? What do you mean?” He defensively shot back.
    “I mean you’re talking AND walking! And ya aren’t human?”
    “Excuse me? But you kinda look like a huge mutant yourself, I mean how can you have such huge ears and abnormally skinny legs.” He sharply spat back and crossed his arms turning away from the man with a lip poked out in a pout.
    He honestly could have done without the insult to his own status as a person but he realized no one couldn’t make friends with exactly EVERYONE.
    Stanley was about to shoot off another insult until he was cut off midway by Stanford talking to him about something he barely could hear as they walked off.
    The next few weeks between those two were very scarce. With occasional cutting of the eyes, silent tense moments, and overall uncomfortability filled the air each time Ford brought him over.
    But one day all of this decided to change.  
    
    It was a brisk early morning, and the Panda slept comfortably until he was jolted awake by several heavy knocks at the door.  
    
    Groggily getting up his head still very fuzzy he blinked away the sleep in his eye and trudged to the door.
    “Wait a second Stanford! I’m still trying to ge-”  
    
    He stopped himself when he opened the door to reveal it was the other man..Stanford’s brother.  
    
    He wasn’t dressed in his usual attire of a suit but a maroon bathrobe instead. He lazily leaned against the door frame.  
    
    Panda rolled his eyes giving off a tiny groan before asking  
    
      
    
    “What are you doing here?”  
    
    “We gotta talk bear, do ya mind if we just talk like regular people? So stuff isn’t always so...tense whenever we’re alone.”  
    
    Panda’s eyes went downcast and a taut look etched his face. He was right...VERY right actually...they needed to talk this out like adults.
    “Okay.”
    He quietly replied with a tentative look, stepping out the house next to him, Panda then closed it shut behind him.
    “Great! Just follow me to the car so we can...ya know? Talk things out?”
    He said beginning towards the car, Panda followed behind until they got to it.  
    
    Getting in the passenger seat and buckling him they soon went off.
    The first few minutes of the car drive were an awfully stiff silence. The cool morning wind gently going through them as he drove slowly through the woods.
    “You know I really thought I wasn’t gonna make any friends in this town at first..”  
    
    Panda began adjusting himself in the seat to get more comfortable.
    “Your brother is like a godsend..he makes me feel happy!  Whenever he gets on about his science stuff...even though I don’t understand what he’s saying sometimes.. well most of the times..it’s still always really interesting to hear him talk. He’s the first friend I made in this town.”  
    
    Panda gushed smiling to himself closing his eyes to relish in the nice feeling of euphoria.
    Panda suddenly felt the car start to go even slower than before, feeling eyes staring directly at him.
    Opening one eye he looked too see the man staring at him before quickly shooting his head away to focus back on the road, a small blush crept on his face. Which fortunately wasn’t seen by the Panda.
    For a good minute a calm peaceful silence filled the car this time as they ventured a bit through the city.
    “Look...I’m sorry for calling ya a mutant.” He said finally cutting through the thick silence.
    Panda looked down with a conflicted look, he wanted to apologize for getting on him for his legs AND ears..but he didn’t feel apologizing himself seemed necessary.
    “L-Let bygones just be bygones.”  
    
    Panda responded with a grin spread across his face. Placing a paw for reassurance on the man’s hand
    Suddenly the car screeched to an abrupt stop and panda felt himself get jostled as he grabbed onto the arm rest for support letting go of his hand.
    The man was now staring at him with piercing dark brown eyes, it looked like he was confused? The Panda couldn’t quite read his face as he watched him scoot a bit closer to Panda looking down at him.
    “That’s it? Your THAT quick to forgiving me? Why?”  
    
    He demanded a bit of curiosity lacing his tone as he frowned at Panda.
    “Well you never really just physically harassed me or verbally harassed me that one time...and you sound sincere and ready to change things? It’d be a really jerky move of me to just hold and grudge and be mad at you.”
    Panda responded giving a nervous smile to break the sudden tense atmosphere.
    Suddenly without warning panda felt himself get wrapped in a tight hug.
    He was shifted forward into the man’s soft chest, he could feel bits of his chest hair poke through the thick robe and graze his fur as he was in the embrace, Panda also could hear the others heartbeat. It was a bit fast for some odd reason? But before he could press on the other let go of the hug.
    “Look Panda, yer a good bear and all that junk. And just know..”  
    
    He put a weathered hand onto of his paw now and gave him a small genuine grin, something the Panda knew was true.
    “Ford isn’t your only friend, you have me!”  
    
    A wider grin spread on his lips now showing teeth as his eyes closed. 
    Panda let out a little laugh his heart felt a bit light looking at the happy older man, but a question came to him.
    “So..I never asked, what’s your name?” He asked buckling back in as the man started to car.
    “Stan. Stanley pines. I never asked what yours is either.” 
    “Panda.”
    “Hah! Your name is Panda? And YOUR a Panda? Wow whoever named ya must been really uncreative.”  
    
    Panda gave a laugh in response, his name was pretty unoriginal but if he just gave him a human name that would possibly be odd too?
    “You know you can just call me Pan too if you wanna shorten it.” He suggested
    “Heh...Pan.. you got it pan...man, Pan man.”  
    
    Panda eyes widened in shock at the nickname, it left a funny feeling in heart and he let off an awkward laugh before leaving that all well known silence.
    It remained that way for the remainder of the short trip until they hit the destination, the shack.
    “S-Stan? What are we doing here? I thought you were gonna take me home?”  
    
    Pan asked tentatively beginning to take his seat belt off.
    “Nah but I figured we can do ya know..actual friend stuff?”
    Stan said closing the car door shut behind him and going over to Panda’s side waiting for him to get out.
    Panda looked at him and blinked wide eyed before slowly stepping out the car and closing it behind him.
    “Ah this is gonna be great! I promise!”  
    
    Stanley smiled wrapping a large arm around the bear walking towards the shack entrance.
    To Panda’s surprise as soon as he got in Stanley stripped from his robe into his usual house wear of a tank top and boxers.
    Panda stopped midway and looked at Stanley for a good minute. A blush couldn’t help but creep on his face and slowly spread by the second seeing him like THIS.
    “What’s up with ya? Are you alright?”  
    
    Stanley asked eyeing the flustered Panda right now and Panda quickly shot out of his dazed state and went downcast coughing awkwardly.
    “H-Ha...I’m alright! Let’s just...have fun now..” Panda croaked quickly rushing past Stan and sitting down in the living room.
    Stan gave a low snicker seeing the Panda look so...flustered..it was adorable to watch. For some strange reason he felt the urge to protect him? Like a close one, He wanted to say family but it wasn’t the exact right word.
    Seating himself on the chair Stan clicked on the TV to show some lame romance movie.
    “Ugh don’t worry Pan man I’ll find some other show so we don’t have to sit through this me-”  
    
    Stanley began picking up the remote.
    “Wait! I like this movie! It’s a really compelling love story about this girl and her husband who’s a vampire/werewolf..”  
    
    Panda began to interrupt but quickly felt embarrassment creep inside him as he continued to talk.
    “Um...ah...never mind..it’s lame anyways we can go watch what you want.” He dryly said a bit low looking down as he rubbed the back of his head with his paw.
    Stanley looked down at the bear and slowly put down the remote.
    “Hey, you don’t gotta drag what you like just to impress me! If you wanna watch the movie and you like it go ahead.” He said before directing his attention to the TV.
    Panda smiled at the reassurance and looked at the TV as the romance movie began to play.
    While Panda was quickly invested into the movie glued to the screen, Stanley lazily sat in the chair with his his cheek resting on a closed fist.
    He occasionally looked at the movie but he couldn’t help but direct his eyes back to the Panda
    _He looked so cute...wait CUTE? Stanley what are you thinking?! Get your head together!_ Stanley thought flustered as he put a hand over his blushing face.
    All of a sudden Stanley felt a weight go down on his arm and he took a hand off his face to see Panda got closer to him and sat on the skull next to the chair holding his arm.
    “H-Hey what are ya doing!?” He asked yanking his arm away from Panda for him to fall back onto the carpet.  
    
    “O-oh my gosh..sorry...this is just a really emotional part..got caught in the moment.” Panda responded wiping a tear off his eye smiling a bit.
    Panda awkwardly sat by the chair on the floor now as he continued to watch happy tears still pricking his eyes when suddenly he felt himself be hoisted up and put into Stanley’s lap, he felt a gentle kiss plant on his cheek and soon afterwards a rough hand gently pet the his head.
    From there it was quiet the whole time, a blissful silence. The only thing playing through the house was the movie and as it ended and rolled to the credits panda rose up to look at Stan.
    Bringing a paw to the man’s weathered face all he could utter was  
    
    “Stanley?”
    “Look I’m sorry if I went over the line by kissing you and such..” Stanley quietly apologized rubbing his arm but to his surprise the Panda shushed him.
    “It’s okay Stanley...I liked it...can you maybe..do it again?” Panda asked looking down a bit flushed.
    Stan snickered a bit at the odd request, a bit surprised he didn’t just go in for a kiss but quickly realized Panda wasn’t the type to go out and make the first moves, at least not yet.
    Stanley gently took the Panda’s chin and leaned forward tilting his head giving a brief but loving kiss to the lips. Panda proceeded to separate from the kiss to look at Stanley, a small smile appearing on his face as he hugged the man’s soft stomach continuing to watch the show. He was going to ask if THIS meant something but somehow Panda knew the feeling was mutual, FRIENDS don’t kiss friends lovingly with passion in their eyes, that is only things a lover would do. And while he didn’t know what was going to happen next, he knew he was going to be okay in the long run. And slowly he went off to sleep with Stanley on the chair his insecurities and sadness slowly dimming down as he felt truly safe and loved at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably make more one shots but this winded me..


End file.
